Book 5: Legends
by Rassilon001
Summary: Korra and her friends have countless new adventures ahead of themselves still, but this is an enemy unlike any they have ever faced before. With the whole world thrown into disarray the Avatar may not be enough to tackle this new threat. She will have to rely on her friends more than ever, and they will have to rely on each other. Theirs will be the stuff of Legends.
1. Chapter 00 - Index

**Disclaimer:  
><span>**I do not own Avatar, the Legend of Korra, or any of the associated characters or expanded universe. They wholly belong to the Nickelodeon network, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Studio Mir. Who definitely made for us something truly special..

**Summary:  
><span>**Korra and her friends have countless new adventures ahead of themselves still, but this is an enemy unlike any they have ever faced before. With the whole world thrown into disarray the Avatar may not be enough to tackle this new threat. She will have to rely on her friends and allies more than ever, and they will have to rely on each other. Theirs will be the stuff of Legends.

**Special Thanks:  
><span>**Many thanks goes to my crack team of Betas, the Five Horsemen of the Dead, for helping to proofread the stories numerous plot, spelling, and grammatical errors. They have been instrumental in shaping me not this story but also myself as an amateur writer. And equally as much thanks to the fan base who encouraged the full writing of this fifth book when I feared my inadequate skills not up to the task of a truly Legendary story.

**Index:  
><span>**. Chapter 01... Shatterpoint  
>. Chapter 02... Bitter Medicine<br>. Chapter 03... Heart and Soul  
>. Chapter 04... The Deepest Wounds<p>

**Credits:  
><span>**Based on Characters and Concepts created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

Korra.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Janet Varney  
>Mako.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. David Faustino<br>Bolin.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. P. J. Byrne  
>Asami,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Seychelle Gabrielle<p>

Opal,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Alyson Stoner  
>Tahno,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Rami Malek<p>

Temuji.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Jerry Jewell  
>Fumiko.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Tania Gunadi<p>

Tenzin,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. J. K. Simmons  
>Lin Beifong,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Mindy Sterling<br>Suyin Beifong,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Anne Hache  
>Bumi,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Richard Riehele<br>Kya,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Lisa Edelstein

Varrick.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. John Michael Higgins  
>Zhu Li,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Stephanie Sheh<br>Iroh II,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Dante Basco

Jinora.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Kiernan Shipka  
>Ikki,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Darcy Rose Byrnes<br>Meelo.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Logan Wells  
>Kai.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Skyler Brigmann<p>

Tonraq.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. James Remar  
>Senna,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Alex McKenna<br>Eska,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Aubrey Plaza  
>Desna,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Aaron Himelstein<p> 


	2. Chapter 01 - Shatterpoint

"_There's so much more I want to learn and do_."  
>- <strong>Avatar Korra<strong>.

* * *

><p>Swirling lights of gold and emerald continued to swirl upwards from the epicenter of the new portal, ascending high up into the sky and out of sight in the upper atmosphere. Privately, Asami thought it looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it might have been. Right now, she liked to think it represented the past and the future, intertwining in one beautiful perfect moment. The present. Right here, right now.<p>

Beside her, Korra stepped up to the shimmering lights, shouldering her backpack one last time. The two of them weren't sure exactly how long they'd be gone, or what they'd do for sustenance on the other side, so they'd packed enough rations and clothing for a few days at least, and Asami had a lightweight tent attached to the bottom of her pack. It was heavy, but even so she felt lighter than air.

"This is so exciting," she said, gazing into the myriad swirling colors, watching smaller spirits come and go. "I've always wanted to see the Spirit World up close... always figured I never would. I'm not very spiritual, after all."

"Neither was I, up until a few years ago," Korra reminded her.

"You're the Avatar, that doesn't count," Asami gently teased her.

Korra took it in stride, giving a great guffaw, and had to admit her friend was right. "Now I have to warn you, the spirit realm can be a teensy bit hazardous... it reflects your emotional state, so if you're feeling angry, or scared... things can get dicey. So whatever you do, stay calm."

"Calm, got it," Asami said, taking a deep breath and exhaling, feeling the tension leave her body. She was already feeling more relaxed than she had been in weeks.

"Ready?" asked Korra, offering her hand.

Asami smiled, settling her palm into Korra's, their fingers interlocked as they took the fateful step into the Spirit Realm. Their gazes locked as the boundary between worlds blurred and they vanished from the material plane.

Stepping between the worlds may have seemed like a big thing, but honestly, it was no different from stepping off the platform at Republic City Central Station. The only real difference was the change in perceptions. There was always that sort of ripple effect, like watching heat rise off a sand dune. When it passed, Korra and Asami stood in the Spirit World, taking in the breathtakingly beautiful view of the lush emerald fields and cerulean skies.

Spirits of all shapes and sizes flitted through the air overhead, passing through the portal and to the material plane. Some paused to welcome them, or so it seemed by the sounds they made. A trio of butterflies made of amethyst dust zipped up in front of Asami's face, startling the young woman, before flitting across her nose and past her, tickling her cheeks with their wings. She gave a giggle that turned into a full-blown laugh. Asami hadn't felt this carefree and joyous in ages.

"This place is wonderful," she said, turning to her friend, a bright smile on her full red lips. "Thank you for bringing me here, Korra."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," the Avatar replied, lightly tagging her on the shoulder. "Come on, I want to show you something!"

She took three steps, then looked back, found herself already the full length of the field ahead of Asami. Blinking jade eyes in confusion, the Sato Heiress took off running after her friend, sprinting the length of the field in record time. Every step seemed to make the world blur past like she was racing in one of her satomobiles back on the track, and she laughed again as she and Korra took off running, dodging around or hopping over spirits too slow to get out of their way. Korra of course had kept in excellent shape thanks to all the bending she did on a daily basis, but Asami was no slouch and longer-legged besides. They ran freely through the spirit fields, untroubled by their inhabitants.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked, ducking under a mushroom that towered over her, scattering a cloud of ruby butterflies as she kept pace with Korra.

"There's someone I want to introduce to you!"

"Someone? A spirit?" she guessed.

Kinda paused in her running, slowing to a light jog, not even out of breath. Her face scrunched up in that adorable way it did when she was in deep thought. "You know I'm not really sure. He didn't start out that way... but now I guess he kinda is..."

"Who?" she asked. She was really curious now.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" the water tribe girl insisted. "Now let's see... I wonder if..."

The Avatar stretched out her hand, fingers splayed, and turned slowly in a circle as her eyes drifted closed, picking up on the subtle vibrations of energy that flowed so freely in the spirit world.

"Spirit sensor?" Asami guessed, her voice low so not to interrupt.

"Spirit sensor," Korra confirmed, still searching. "It's not as clear here as the real world but... I think I can still get a lock..."

"One of these days I really need to find a way to duplicate that..." the Sato heiress mused. "Install it on Satomobiles would make finding people so much easier for the cops... rescue teams..."

"Ah!"

Korra re-opened her eyes and pointed, beckoning Asami to follow her across the latest field of spirit flowers, sidestepping the beautiful multicolored foliage as they made their way towards a clearing. The emerald grass, growing steadily longer and longer the further they waded into it, parted abruptly at the clearing, revealing a table set with a pristine cloth and an elderly gentleman in Earth Kingdom robes. An older style that had long since gone out of fashion, he wore them with the dignity of royalty, and yet somehow his kindly smile and gentle gaze betrayed a benevolence and wisdom that seemed almost impossibly vast.

"Iroh!"

"Korra. It's so nice to see you again," the old man said, welcoming her into the clearing, his smile growing wider by the minute, showcasing the many wrinkles besides it. Clearly, it was an expression he used often. "And who is your friend?" he asked, catching sight of Asami hiding sheepishly behind her Avatar friend.

"Asami," Korra introduced, beckoning her forward. "Asami Sato of Future Industries."

The bearded man nodded knowingly. "Ah, the future is a wonderful thing to invest in. It's very nice to meet you, Asami."

"Likewise, sir," she said, offering him her hand demurely. Iroh, gentleman that he was, took it and gently planted a chaste kiss on the back, making her blush despite herself. While such courtesy wasn't quite dead back in Republic City, it had been some time since she'd been treated quite so gallantly. She found she quite missed the feeling.

"I was just about to brew some jasmine tea," Iroh said. "It's my favorite. I'd be honored if the two of you would join me."

"The honor is definitely ours," Korra said, taking Asami's hand, leading her over to the table. They sat down as Iroh prepared the tea. Within moments, the warm smell of jasmine floated over them like a euphoric cloud, washing away troubles and easing discomfort. Iroh settled into his seat across from them, pouring from his favorite kettle, a very old relic he saved for very special occasions like this one.

"Wan's teapot," Korra identified.

At Asami's puzzled look, Korra explained. "The first Avatar Wan used this to transport Raava the Light Spirit when she'd grown too feeble to move on her own... he protected her until they merged and became the very first Avatar. In a way, its kinda where I come from," she said, resting a hand over her heart.

"They say you can still taste a little light in every cup of tea," Iroh picked up where she left off, pouring each of them a cup and setting one in front of each of them.

"I'm sure it'll be utterly delicious. Thank you again for taking time for us," Asami said, picking hers up and gently blowing on it to help it cool.

"I often have tea this time of day. But tea is always better when shared with fine company. And of course, there could be no finer company than two such lovely young ladies as yourselves."

Asami coughed, choking on her tea, and Korra gently patted her back to help ease the flow of air in their appropriate passageways. Iroh laughed good-naturedly, offering a napkin, but Asami gently declined. He really was a sweet old man. Reminded her vaguely of her grandfather before he'd passed away. As they drank and chatted, several spirits drifted over, some helping themselves to cake and tea then leaving without a word, others settling in to join them.

"Hello again Avatar!" chirped one of the smaller spirits, a cute little light spirit with a pair of leaves resembling pigtails on either side of its head.

"Oh it's you, hello again," Korra scooped him up in an eager hug, rubbing her cheek against the spirit's.

"Whose your friend? She's _beautiful_."

Korra snickered, amused by the tiny things smitten tone. Poor Asami had a spirit crushing on her. "This is Asami Sato," Korra introduced her. "She's my best friend."

"Hello there," replied the dark-haired woman, watching with some amusement as the spirit settled into Korra's lap like a toddler, gazing at her with undisguised awe. Who would've guessed the Avatar had such a way with children? Yet Korra definitely had a maternal touch when it came to the younger generation. She was going to make a wonderful mother someday.

"So while we're here, what did you want to see?" asked Korra. "Xia Bao's Grove? The Tree of Time? Hai-Riyo peak? That one's not far from here."

"All of them," she replied excitedly. "Everything."

Iroh picked up his tea cup as he listened to them with a kindly smile. "May want to get started then. There's no need to keep company with an old man," Iroh said gently. "You two can go have fun, I'll always be here if you want to come back and share some tea later."

Reining in her excitement, Asami shook her head, long dark locks flowing like a waterfall. "We don't have to go anywhere yet," Asami insisted. "I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"Perhaps a friendly game of pai sho then?" he asked, setting a board on the table.

Asami's beautiful face contorted into a painful grimace. Though it passed almost as quickly as it had come, Iroh was a perceptive man, and saw immediately her mood had been soured.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up unpleasant memories," Iroh apologized gently.

"No, it's alright... my... my father taught me how to play," she explained. "He died recently."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, his voice filled with sympathy. "I know how hard it is to lose those we are close to. Harder still to lose family."

Korra, while not the brightest or most gifted of individuals when it came to the mind, was sharp enough to put two and two together, and it abruptly dawned on her exactly why Asami had chosen their spontaneous getaway as the Spirit World. She was hoping to form a connection of some sort with her lost father. Korra felt nothing but profound sympathy for her. Things simply didn't work that way here. The Spirit World wasn't the afterlife, like some believed. At least, not for everyone.

What was gone... was gone.

Fortunately, the subject remained unbroached as Asami accepted a game from Iroh, who laid out the board and set up the pieces. For her part, Korra sipped at her jasmine tea, though she resolved to talk to Asami about her dad at a later time. A better time. Wounds like hers shouldn't be allowed to fester, though equally they couldn't just be torn open without proper care and timing.

For now though, she contented herself with just watching the game. Korra understood the rules but it had been a long time since she'd been able to sit down and enjoy a game for herself. After so long an active force in the world, it was nice to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Tea, pai sho, friends. It was relaxing.

The cup of tea in her hands warmed her, but not as much as the sight of her friend Asami so happy.

* * *

><p>In the material plane, deep in the vastness of space, countless celestial bodies danced their eternal dance, stars and suns and planets and moons all interlocking like the gears of a great clock. Moving impossibly slow to the human perception of time, but moving all the same. Right now, humanity could not grasp the sheer staggering size of it, thinking their world the center of the universe. Come a millennia or so, they may yet change their minds.<p>

But in the here and now, things were changing.

Only a little ways away from the planet where the Avatar called home, a great comet streaked through the empty void between worlds, leaving behind a tail of hot fire as it slipped past stars and planets on its century-long trip.

It was known by some people as Sozin's Comet.

Normally, it would be another quarter century before it brushed against the atmosphere of the planet where the Avatar lived, greatly enhancing the powers of all benders of fire and bringing about awe and destruction in equal measure. However, because of the newly opened spirit portals at the poles, things were different.

The spirit portals created a subtle shift in the gravity of the world as it reached up into the heavens above, gently asserting its influence even as far out as space. Sozin's Comet was gently claimed by this pull, and its course began to slightly shift. Subtly at first, then with greater and greater draw. In no time at all it hurtled through space at a sharp angle towards the planet. When the third spirit portal was opened in Republic City, its descent became only more terrible still... and it's fate sealed.

The world had entered a new age... and things were still changing.

* * *

><p>In the end, they were sure how long they stayed in the spirit realm. Time had a way of slipping through your fingers no matter how tightly you tried to keep hold of it. And they'd both long since let it go without the slightest care. Asami had even been mildly amused when she'd tried to check her pocket watch out of habit. The needle was spinning around quite rapidly... in the opposite direction it was supposed to.<p>

So they sat and drank tea, played pai sho with Iroh and some of the other spirits. Iroh also served up some rather delicious spirit cake to go with their jasmine tea. The poor little light spirit who'd attached himself to the girls proved a hopeless player, despite all attempts of his opponents to go easy on him. Asami, however, proved herself to be a reigning champion in this world as well as the material plane, and even managed to narrowly win a victory from the legendary Dragon of the West himself. Iroh guffawed loudly at his defeat, saying he hadn't had one so devastating since Ba Sing Se.

Finally, Korra entered the fray and pulled up a chair to try her own luck against Asami, who offered her a smirk and a promise of no easy victory. Spirits big and small settled around to watch as the two of them shifted tiled pieces across the board.

It was just after the third game between the two of them had started (one victory Asamis, one victory Korras) that would have broken their tie, that they noticed the skies overhead starting to darken. Subtle at first, the cerulean hue began to turn dark and violet, swirling like great storm clouds overhead.

"Is everything alright?" asked Korra, glancing over at Iroh. He nodded, looking as serene as ever.

"The Spirit World is just reacting to the new portal you opened," he explained. "Even here, change never comes easy for the spirits. Some of them are finding trouble adjusting. And others are reflecting the mood back in the world you know. It can be a little... turbulent sometimes."

"Looks like storm clouds," Asami thought aloud, idly wondering if she should've brought a rain poncho. She hadn't exactly expected there to be rain in the Spirit World.

Iroh nodded. "A storm is brewing," he said with a sip of his tea. "But storms come and go... this one may be pleasant. A nice nourishing rain for the ground to soak up."

"You always look on the bright side of things, don't you?" Korra asked, envying him for that.

"Staying positive can do more good than all the power of the cosmos," the elderly man said, setting his cup down and brushing a hand through his beard. "And between you and me? I think they may even be one and the same, sometimes."

"Well, if things are storming here... we may want to get back," Asami said. "The world still needs its Avatar."

"Looks like our vacation just got cut short," Korra said ruefully, sliding smoothly to her feet and stretching out her limbs.

"Story of our lives," Asami replied, setting her teacup down and politely pushing the tiny tray forward.

A boom of thunder sounded in the distance, and the wind began to pick up. Some of the spirits drifted away on the breeze, though Iroh continued to sip his tea without a care in the world. Even his long white hair was unruffled by the rising winds. At the sight of Asami and Korra leaving however, he bid them wait a moment as he reached under the table, searching for something.

"You two may wish to take this with you... I've had it for some time but never really found reason to use it. Perhaps you will instead," he said, holding up a white parasol in his hands and offering it to the closer of the two. Korra accepted it with the all the solemnness of earning a medal, bowing to Iroh as she examined the gift. The design was very old, but lovingly maintained. Curious, Korra unfolded the umbrella, marveling at the design found on its pale canopy. It was one she recognized well, having grown up with it.

"The White Lotus," she remarked, tracing a finger along the pale blue petals of the flower. Iroh nodded sagely.

"While a little rain never hurt anyone... sometimes it's nice to walk in the shade," he said wisely.

"Thank you very much for this kindness," Asami said, also bowing politely.

"Please, feel free to visit again sometime. Tea is _always_ better with good company," Iroh said with a grandfatherly smile.

Both girls gave Iroh a hug as he enfolded them in his arms, great and strong as tree trunks still but with the warmth and gentleness of a favorite blanket. Asami even rewarded his kindness with a sweet little kiss on the cheek, causing the older man to fluster in quiet delight, pleased all the years hadn't dulled his touch with the ladies. Even if they were both far too young for him.

Iroh waved farewell as Asami and Korra turned from the clearing, stepping back into the trackless spirit wilds and groves. The skies overhead were reflected in the grounds below, where once things had seemed bright and cheerful, now they took on a more somber and dark look. Nothing truly scary, just sort of somber. Melancholy, Asami decided.

A happy sort of sadness.

In a way, it felt soothing. Like a smile after a long cry. Asami knew her past was littered with unpleasant memories, topped with the recent loss of her father, just after they'd started to mend their broken bonds. As the rain started to gently pour down atop of them, Asami angled the umbrella to keep them dry, stepping closer to her travelling companion as she did so. No matter the past, she was determined to remain focused on the future, and enjoy the time she had now. With who she was with now.

"So what do you think's in store for us next?" she asked as the Republic City portal came into view.

"Dunno. Could be civil unrest, Red Lotus members, dark spirits... or it could just be the end of the world," the Avatar said casually, almost rolling her eyes at the last one. "Again."

"We'll face it together then, won't we?" She didn't phrase it as a question. No matter where Korra went, she intended to be there.

"Of course we will," Korra answered all he same, looping an arm around Asami's waist and squeezing her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Asami whispered more softly, as she reached out and draped an arm around Korra's shoulders, drawing her in closer, sharing the umbrella's canopy and keeping warm and dry in each other's company as they strolled through the spirit portal and back into the material plane.

* * *

><p>Re-emerging from the portal, the weather immediately shifted to a dry, cool wind, with not a cloud in the early morning sky. Folding up her umbrella, Asami and Korra traversed their way across the crater down to the docks, and then took the earliest ferry they could find over to Air Temple Island. If anyone would know what was going on in the world right now, it would be Tenzin.<p>

And they were in luck, Tenzin and his family were settling down for their morning meal with the Air Acolytes and the Air Nomads when Korra and Asami arrived.

First, however, they had to deal with Korra's other best girl friend, as Naga came bounding joyfully over to them, nearly knocking Korra and Asami over as she lavished them with affection.

"Naga... ahh, how've you been girl?" The Avatar patted her faithful companion on the head and stroked the ivory fur as Naga lapped up the attention. She'd finally regained her feet when the others made it to them.

"Korra! You're back. How was your trip?" asked the bald Air Master, standing quickly and making his way over to them. His children followed, Ikki and Meelo all but zipping over to her side to pester her with questions, anxious to hear about their trip, while Jinora quietly stood nearby.

"It was fun," Korra decided. "We didn't mean to cut it so short but we definitely had some good times. We met up with an old friend in the Spirit World and shared in some tea and pai sho."

"It was very relaxing," added Asami, feeling her cheeks heat up a little at the thought of it. She didn't like sharing, she wanted to keep the moments she'd shared with Korra all to herself. Unconsciously, she began to fiddle with the umbrella behind her back.

"Well, we're glad you're back..." Tenzin started to say, but Korra politely cut him off.

"Have you there been any new crisises?" asked Korra, then frowned. "Crisi... cri... trouble? Has there been any new trouble?"

"Cris_es_," Tenzin clarified gently, the plural of a crisis. "And no, there hasn't, but we have been noticing strange behavior amongst the spirits still here in Republic City. Visitors are saying they're acting... agitated. On edge. We were hoping you could offer some insight."

"We were hoping the same," Asami said. "The Spirit World was acting strange while we were there... like... like a big storm was coming."

"So we came here to see if things were alright," added Korra. "Guess it didn't matter after all."

"Well, regardless, we're very glad to have you back... why don't you join us for some breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely," Asami said, suddenly feeling very hungry. Spirit cakes and jasmine tea were very sweet but they did little to fill the belly.

Tenzin beckoned the two young ladies over to the table, and Pema had already dutifully prepared extra places for each of them.

"I see everything's been cleared up from the wedding... Varrick and Zhu Li must be on their honeymoon..."

"They departed shortly after you did," Pema said. "I believe they said they were heading to an island in the south, but didn't give specifics."

"Probably want their privacy," Asami guessed, smirking slightly. Oh, she could only imagine the kind of trouble those two could get up to...

"And where are Mako and Bolin?" asked Korra. She had a feeling the Avatar was going to need all of her usual teammates close at hand. Plus, it was always good to see the two bending brothers.

"Mako is still in the city but Bolin left for Zaofu a long time ago," Tenzin replied.

"What do you mean? Just how long were we gone?"

"Korra... it's been nearly two whole months."

It had felt like two days, tops, even though they were both feeling refreshed. The spirit world really was a strange place, Korra decided. But ignoring the implications for the moment, she focused on the here and now.

"So where is everyone? What're they all doing?"

"Well let's see... current events... oh, first and foremost, Kuvira was extradited to Zaofu for her crimes against the Earth Kingdom, Suyin informs us she's pleaded guilty and they've constructed a platinum prison to keep her safe at an undisclosed location. They don't want any of her truly loyal followers to know where she is and attempt a break-out, but Suyin and a select few others are in the know. Prin-... excuse me, King Wu... is travelling abroad in the Earth Kingdom with my brother Bumi. Mako and Lin are still in the city doing their usual police work. Word has is that Lin is grooming him to be her replacement in another year. And as I said, Bolin went with Opal back to Zaofu so the two of them could patch up some of the damage done by Kuvira."

The mention of Zaofu reminded Korra of something else important.

"What happened with the Earth Kingdom?" she asked, remembering her promise to King Wu. "Has a new government been established yet?"

"Well, it turns out the people didn't wholly support the idea of doing away with the monarchy. So after some debate they've agreed to keep the royal family in a ceremonial function. They still have a King but he holds no real political power. Instead, ministers have been elected in each major part of the kingdom, and they all report to a Prime Minister in the capitol of Ba Sing Se. He handles the law while the King keeps the people happy."

"Power behind the throne," Asami remarked, catching on. "Clever. Keeps the royalty from being power-mad dictators and keeps the real lawmakers from being unduly harassed or bothered by... public events."

"Exactly," Tenzin said. "They're not secretive or anything they're just not in the public spotlight all the time the way King Wu or President Raiko are. I hear it's actually an easier way to do government."

"So everything went smoothly after Kuvira was de-throned," Korra remarked. That was a relief. She'd half expected some of her troops to fight on, but it seemed none of them truly had the heart for war the way she had. She had indeed been the linchpin holding her Empire together.

Tenzin nodded solemnly in confirmation, even as he sipped at his water. "The ministers were now working to patch up any lingering issues. Some bandits and marauders are trying to take advantage of all the changes but they're largely not a problem. Perhaps that's what you sensed?"

"No... whatever was going on in the Spirit Realm... it's because of something much bigger than that," Korra said, feeling a chill wash over her. She hugged her arms, feeling very cold. "Something really horrible is about to happen. I can feel it."

Tenzin gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and Asami mirrored the gesture on her other side. "Then we'll face the coming crisis as we always have," he said.

"Together."

* * *

><p>They say that, for a moment, the entire world shook.<p>

An exaggeration, perhaps, but deep down almost everyone felt it. A tremor in their souls, a chill down their spines. Because it struck early in the morning, most had been asleep, but jolted awake by the horrible sensation. Cities much closer to the impact could feel the earth tremble, as if in an earthquake. The air shuddered as great plumes of dust and wind rose up. Witnesses who survived claimed later the blast had been stronger than even Kuvira's spirit vine weapons. Stronger than anything they'd ever seen or heard of.

But for the modest town of Gaoling, there was no warning.

One day, their world simply erupted into fire.

* * *

><p>Terrible as Korra's warning had been, eventually everyone settled in to sleep at Air Temple Island. Asami had accepted the offer of a guest room, still not fully comfortable with the idea of going back to Future Industries or the Sato Manor. The memories of Hiroshi's sacrifice were still too fresh in her mind, the wound in her heart too raw.<p>

Even so, she slept like a babe on Air Temple Island.

She may well have been the only one to do so, however. The next morning was greeted with a great deal of dark eyes and weary bodies. Nightmares had been a prevalent occurrence amongst the Air Acolytes, and all of Tenzin's children had tossed and turned restlessly throughout the evening. A common situation for Ikki and Meelo, who had energy to spare, but tonight Jinora had been the worst of them. Something had just kept them from restful sleep.

Korra seemed to have the very worst of it. She'd been up long before the sun had been, at first going over some basic forms in the courtyard, but eventually settling in to watch the sun rise. Sadly, the bright light did little to warm her, it just hurt her eyes and helped sharply illuminate how wretched the morning was looking. Naga padded over to her, resting her head on Korra's leg and whining softly.

"Hey girl," Korra said, patting her head gently. "You alright?"

The sun continued to rise as she idly petting Naga's head as the great polar bear dog rested on the ground beside her, but it didn't seem to comfort her. She continued to whine softly, clearly upset.

"Didn't sleep well?" asked Tenzin, joining her on the temple steps.

The Avatar gently shook her head. "No... you?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Afraid not. I believe I may have felt some of that unrest you described in the spirit realm in my sleep. I can see now why you chose to return."

She nodded, grateful for his understanding. Hopefully, between the two of them, as well as the others, they could puzzle out what was going on. Put a stop to it before it became a real problem.

Asami was just making her way over to join them when Daw came sprinting across the courtyard towards them, sending up billows of dust as he subconsciously used his airbending to accelerate his speed to near superhuman levels.

"Master Tenzin! Master Tenzin! Terrible news!"

"What's happened?"

"I just got off the phone with Kai! He was travelling south to the Southern Air Temple, but had stopped off near the village of Gaoling! He'd just departed for the morning when it happened! He wasted no time in getting to the nearest village and sending word!"

"When what happened?" By now everyone was hanging on the poor man's every word.

"Well it's... it's...!"

"Spit it out man, what's happened?" demanded Tenzin. The stern tone of his voice seemed to snap the Acolyte back to his senses.

"A meteor's struck!" he exclaimed. "A huge one! It looks like it wiped out the whole town!"

"No..."

Korra watched as all the color drained from Tenzin's face, and she could only imagine how horrible things must have been elsewhere in the world. Especially with many of her allies, if she remembered correctly the original Beifong line began in Gaoling, Lin and Suyin could have had family there still. By extension, that meant Opal did as well.

And this, she sensed, seemed to only be the beginning.

* * *

><p>Sozin's Comet striking may have been one of the greater changes re-shaping the face of the world, but it was far from the only one. Ripples in the heavens and earths were continuing to spread, changing each of the four nations. Although the town of Gaoling had been the direct point of impact, huge breaks in the ground had radiated outwards from the location, creating huge crevices and deep furrows. These rippled throughout the Earth Kingdom in all directions, breaking up roads and cities and re-shaping the very landscape.<p>

And that wasn't everything.

* * *

><p>Far south of Gaoling, the Southern Water Tribes were beset by great howling winds and mighty waves, which crashed against their shores, sinking ships and threatening to do far worse. People scrambled inland as waterbenders worked to quell the waves and freeze them solid before more terrible damage could be done.<p>

Chief Tonraq was amongst these, tirelessly working to help people evacuate as rooftops collapsed and streets were flooded. So engrossed was he in his work that he scarcely noticed when a bad gust of wind knocked loose a hanging sign from a nearby street vendor's store, and it came crashing down on his head. It would have given him quite a nasty blow if a whip of water hadn't slapped into it at the last minute, knocking it out of the way.

Tonraq turned in shock, seeing his wife Senna there, arms outstretched and feet planted in a fluid stance. She'd just saved his life.

"Thanks," he breathed, jogging over to her and throwing an arm around her to shield her from the gale. He had to shout to be heard over the wind, though there was a momentary quell in the storm as they regrouped.

"What's happening?" she asked, horrified by all the devastation.

"I don't know... but we'll deal with it... somehow," he said, cradling her gently to his chest.

She nestled into his warm embrace. "I hope Korra is alright."

"She'll be fine, honey. She's the Avatar."

Senna watched the shifting horizon, and continued to worry regardless. It was her right as a mother to do so.

* * *

><p>Far West across the open sea, in the Fire Nation capitol, Fire Lord Izumi awoke to find it snowing outside, an all but unheard of occurrence, particularly in such volume. Drifts of snow nearly two feet deep blanketed the capitol as she could only watched in puzzlement... and more than a little worry.<p>

"Contact Republic City," she instructed her aides. "I need to speak to President Raiko... and General Iroh."

They moved to obey as she held out a perfectly manicured hand, catching a few snowflakes in her palm. They melted almost instantly, but her concern did not.

* * *

><p>In the prestigious city of Ba Sing Se, many people, particularly in the prestigious Upper Ring, were known to own pets. The current Prime Minister's wife even owned a pair of Fire Ferrets, named Yin and Yan, who were normally the sweetest and most docile of creatures.<p>

Not today. Today they'd tried to bite her hand when she fed them, and then taken off running through the streets, heedless of her calls to return home. Nor were they the only animals acting oddly. All of them had started to suddenly go feral. Polar dogs howled like there was no tomorrow. Deer cats screeched and hissed, unwilling to let their owners near them. Well-trained monkey birds took to the air or rattled about in their cages. Even the very spider-rats in the Lower Ring seemed unusually agitated, scurrying about bold as you please in broad daylight.

They all could sense what their human counterparts had only an inkling of: something was very wrong in the world.

* * *

><p>The seas around Kyoshi Island were usually some of the most plentiful in all the world, containing myriad species of fish, most of them edible. They had to be, to sustain some of the larger life forms that inhabited the inlet of Kyoshi Island like the gigantic Elephant-Koi and the dreaded Unagi.<p>

Today, however, when the fishermen pulled in their nets, their contents were a disappointment.

All the fish were dead or dying, their scales rotted and brown, wholly inedible.

And that was ignoring the stink, which could have made a full grown Buffalo Yak keel over dead in mere minutes of getting a whiff.

* * *

><p>Deep in the great Si Wong Desert, sand benders on one of their usual routes came to an abrupt stop at the site beheld by them in the very center of the sandy wastes. The earth had lifted up in a great swell, fire pouring from the top of a volcano that they were positive had not been there yesterday. Great plumes of hot smoke soared skywards, turning the skies dark as molten magma oozed its way over the sandy ground.<p>

Hot glass cracked under their sand-sailers as they moved to warn their brethren and, indeed, the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Princess Koko (she insisted on the title despite being technically a Queen in her own right) hurried to the courtyard of her castle at the behest of her advisors, confronted with the latest problem besieging the city Omashu.<p>

Thankfully, the damage to the city itself was largely superficial, the earthquake that followed the meteor strike of Sozin's Comet had only caused minor damage. But what she saw laid out in front of her in the courtyard was far worse.

A full-grown moo-sow lay on the ground, panting ragged breathes, its snout stained with sickly green mucus as it weakly cowed in agony. Its body was covered with purple spots from a most horrible plague. Nor was it the only one, the farmer who'd brought it in claimed entire herds were sick, and all the farmer's he'd spoken to said the same.

They were all infected.

"Penta-pox," Koko swore softly. "So the legends are true...!"

Behind her, her two primary guards slapped their foreheads.

* * *

><p>As far North as North went, the sister tribe of the South was having troubles of its own. One of its loyal soldiers had discovered the crisis during his shift change, and now was attempting to show it to the joint co-chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe.<p>

Eska and Desna shuffled along behind the excitable soldier, eyes still dead and minds still waking up. Eska hadn't even had a chance to apply her make-up or braid her hair, and the two now looked more alike than ever. And they shared a silent agreement that if this soldier had woken them for nothing after all, they would be feeding him to piranha-dolphins before noon.

"Over here!" said the soldier, gesturing frantically, hurrying ahead of them. "It's over here!"

"What could possibly be so important that... oh..." Desna trailed off as he caught sight of it. No wonder the soldier was so agitated.

"Well... that's new," Eska remarked dully.

At the center of the Spirit Oasis was a pond wherein swam the Tui and La, the white and black koi that were in truth the spirits of the moon and oceans. Forever circling one another in an eternal dance.

But right now, the tranquil, supernaturally clear waters had gone from shimmering blue to a dull red, as if they were filled with blood. The air felt colder too, not the perpetually warmth of spring that was usually present in the oasis. Tui and La were still there, but they swam in agitated movements that only barely resembled a circle, straying wildly in different directions as if half-blinded and lost.

* * *

><p>At the Eastern Air Temple, the day in question began as any other, the monks being awoken by the gentle tolling of the bells, the sound reverberating through their home as they rose to begin their chores and meditations.<p>

However, the sounds of the bells soon began to be replaced by the ominous buzz of insects. And then one of the women shrieked and dropped her laundry basket, pointing a trembling hand to the southern sky, where a dark cloud was speeding towards them.

Locusts swarmed over the Temple in a matter of minutes, making the Air Acolytes scatter as the dark insects flew all about them, landing on their brightly colored clothes and sometimes even tangling about in their hair (the few who had any). By at large they were harmless to the humans in the Temple, but that did not stop them from panicking. Doubly so when the locusts began consuming their carefully grown crops, devastating months of hard work in a matter of mere minutes.

Several airbenders worked to blast away the clouds of swarming insects, but the locusts were relentless, and they were largely powerless in the face of such a disaster.

* * *

><p>In the Great Swamp, wherein lay the Banyan Grove Tree, the Foggy Swamp Tribe were astonished to find the water slowly draining away from their beloved homeland, the dry land spreading until it was virtually everywhere, only a few small puddles of mud remaining where once had been great huge lakes and rivers.<p>

In her tree-trunk home, Toph awoke from a particularly deep meditation, sightless eyes opening as she lifted her aged head. She gave a hearty sigh, well in tune with the world by now to recognize when a big change was coming. And she detested it. Change was not something she enjoyed. It's why she'd moved out here in the first place, to find peace and stability, things any good earthbender craved. Yet once again, she was being denied them by the very nature of the world.

"This isn't going to end well," she muttered, lifting herself to her feet and cracking each vertebrae in her back. She then made sure to draw a bath with what little water remained in the swamp available to her, and settled into the filthy liquid to soak. It wasn't to clean, it was to help her relax, the fact she was suspended in the water meant she was cut off from the world, finally able to 'close her eyes' so to speak.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she would see.

* * *

><p>But all that paled in comparison to what was taking place in a quiet little Earth Kingdom village in the Eastern Province.<p>

Older than dirt was a common saying but in the case of the village of Nanjing, it may have been eminently appropriate. The town was practically ancient, and yet had never expanded or been abandoned, it seemed to maintain just the right amount of equilibrium to weather the many political changes of the world. Given its location, far on the Eastern Side of the Earth Kingdom, it was far removed from the conflicts brought on by the Fire Nation's Hundred Year War, and the many recent troubles that had plagued the United Republic.

One of its more prominent features, however, was its graveyard. First started over nine centuries ago, it had been maintained as one of the best in the nation, if not the entire world. Kings and Queens of old, benders and common folk, heroes and warriors, even an Avatar had been laid to rest here beneath the ground.

The grave keeper had just opened the gates and slipped inside to begin his morning rounds. There were no funerals scheduled for today, but he had to keep an eye for trouble all the same. Though grave robbing was both illegal and highly immoral, it still happened from time to time.

Tso Lan had been the grave keeper most of his life. An odd choice of profession in this day and age, to be sure, but his family had upheld the tradition for as far back as six generations. His great-great-great-great-grandparents lay entombed here, in the nicer part of the graveyard, and despite its solemn purpose and grim appearance, it was lovingly maintained by he and his family.

This morning, however, it looked especially foreboding, chill mist seeping along the ground, making the graves appear to rise up out of it like shipwrecked vessels lost at sea. The air was uncomfortably cold, making Tso Lan shiver despite his jacket, clutching it closer to himself. Although the long night was over, the sun was hidden by the fog, and the skies overhead were overcast and tinted a reddish hue. Likely, there'd be rain later today.

There was a rustle of leaves, and he glanced over at one of the nearby trees, leafless with the coming winter. He could almost swear there was an extra shadow lingering by it, however.

"Is someone there?" asked the grave keeper, lifting up his lantern and try to peer through the fog.

Something was moving in the fog, flitting through the shadows, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. Tso Lan was starting to think he should call in the local sheriff and some deputies, but grimly pressed deeper into the fog. He needed to make sure someone was there. Last time he'd called for help it had been for a black cat that had wandered into the yard. He'd never live it down if it was something like that again.

Even so, he reached over to a nearby open grave, picking up the shovel resting against the headstone and shifting it in his grip like a sword. No sense being careless, after all.

Easing his way forward, Tso Lan creeped over to a blackened, leafless tree in the middle of the graveyard, crawling around it with painstaking slowness. He thought he saw something shadowy shift in the mist on the other side. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, he sprang forward, makeshift weapon upraised to immediately attack...

But there was no one there.

He breathed a sigh of relief, turning to depart... and nearly leapt out of his skin.

They were _right there_. Right there in front of him.

Barely a foot in front of him, Tso Lan could now make out the figure with perfect clarity. A ragged robe of black leathers blended seamlessly against their body, and a low hood which covered the top of their head. Peering out from underneath that hood, however, was no human face, but a leathery mask with a long, beak-like nose and glass eyes. In the light of the lantern, they cast an eerie hellish gaze as they beheld Tso Lan.

Without a word, the shadowy figured lifted up its hand, fingers clenched in an open, rising gesture.

Wasting no time, Tso Lan rolled over and kicked up dirt as he went sprinting across the ground, weaving between the headstones to get as far away from this monstrous _thing _as possible. He was almost to the gates when he tripped over a loose rock and went sprawling on the ground, right in front of another tombstone. His lantern clattered to the ground beside him, but thankfully didn't break open. The last thing he needed right now was a brush fire.

"Oh this is not my da-..." he started to say, climbing to his feet... only for something truly unexpected to happen.

Something erupted out of the earth, sending chunks of dirt and brown grass in every direction. Tso Lan gave a most undignified yelp as he nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to look at what had disturbed the ground.

It was a hand. A skeletal limb, still wearing an ancient blackened bracer and with bits of dirt still clinging to it. And it was moving... pulling... drawing up more of itself.

"Sweet merciful spirits..."

Similar eruptions ripped across the graveyard as bodies began to crawl out one by one. Many were stripped to the bone by time and decay, little more than skeletons wearing their funeral vestments. Those ones were bad enough. But the truly horrifying ones were the ones still almost intact, rotted gray skin clinging to their frames, some with faces almost intact, all with hollow eyes and slack jaws. The rising dead moaned as their limbs outstretched to grab hold of the grave keeper, filthy black nails intent to tear him to pieces...

Tso Lan ran screaming into the night, as the undead legion shuffled onwards towards their sinister purpose.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors <span>****Notes:  
><span>**Please review if enjoyed. Thanks to so many encouraging reviews, I worked past my great trepidation about a bigger story and continued writing.

I decided to loosely base the new Earth Kingdom government on the real world Great Britain, in part because my family lineage is traced back there, in part because it gives it its own flavor, as opposed to just copying the United Republic.

I'm well aware a Comet and a Meteor are not the same thing, please chalk up any misuse of the terms said by the characters as their personal misunderstanding regarding the issue, and not my own. I think Sozin's so-called Comet was mis-named anyway.

In an ideal world, I'd have Tso Lan voiced by Billy West. Oh, and while her proper debut won't be until later, Tara Strong as Princess Koko.


	3. Chapter 02 - Bitter Medicine

"_Kind of like pulling off a bloodsucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with_."  
>- <strong>Mako<strong>.

* * *

><p>It was impossible. The sheer level of devastation was totally unthinkable. Kuvira and her Colossus hadn't caused that sort of damage to Republic City, though it had been rather close all the same. And this had come completely out of nowhere. No one was mentally prepared for it. Tenzin had to sit down, collapsing onto the steps beside Naga. Even Korra had no idea what to do or say. In her long mental list of possible problems the world could be facing (which seemed to grow every year), this was quite unlike anything she could've imagined.<p>

"Are we... are we absolutely sure about this information?" Asami asked Daw. Ever searching for a practical solution, she hoped against hope the reports were wrong. But Daw's grave expression dispelled that hope.

This was real.

They had no idea of the other devastation currently besieging the world, but Gaoling and the surrounding lands was terrible enough. All those homes destroyed, all those lives lost. And so many more could be hurt or distraught, their lives forever changed.

"We should help," said Korra. "We _have_ to go and help."

And with those words, the others were jolted out of their stupor and galvanized into action.

"I'll load up some supplies and get our fastest airship in the air by sundown," Asami promised. "We should get there in a week."

The Avatar nodded. "We'll go on ahead with a sky bison," Korra replied. "Those people might need us _now_. Just catch up soon as you can."

"Got it."

"Take Oogi, he's the fastest. I'll radio Kai and have him meet you there," Tenzin added. "And be careful."

"Aren't I always?" asked Korra, skipping off backwards to wave to them before turning and jogging lightly over to where the Air Bison were housed. Asami headed down to the docks, taking the fastest transport back to the mainland. And Tenzin made his way into the house to radio Kai and, indeed, anyone he could to see what else could be done.

Word travelled even faster on the island, however, and in moments two of the youngest inhabitants were all but pounced on his legs, though they did have the courtesy to let him finish his call with Presient Raiko's secretary first. Evidently he was already swamped in calls.

"Dad, can we go with Korra?!"

"Yeah Daddy we can help!"

Ikki and Meelo, his middle children. Always so anxious and rambunctious and eager to prove themselves. Still trying to find themselves and their place in the world. But equally so eager to help and be a part of it. He wished he could hold them close forever, well away from the dangers of the world. But after their efforts to locate Korra all by themselves, he couldn't very well deny this. It wasn't like they were going into a war zone or dealing with bandits, after all, they'd be helping with repairs and rescues, something much safer. Plus, they would be with Korra. If there was anyone he trusted with his family, it was her.

"I suppose so... but ask your mother first," he amended, realizing Pema would _end_ him if he just let their children go without consulting her. The words had barely left his mouth before both kids started cheering.

"Woohoo! Adventure time!" cheered Ikki.

"Going to save the day!" crowed Meelo.

The two of them sped off on a pair of air scooters to find their mom. There was no way she'd be able to say no to them anymore than Tenzin had been able to. Tenzin could only ruefully shake his head. Their grandfather would have been so proud of them. Just like he was.

"I'd better go find Jinora, if I know her she'll want to be part of this venture as well."

* * *

><p>Within less than an hour, Korra and her makeshift team were packed and ready to go, Oogi leaping up into the air with a 'yip-yip' from the Avatar and a snap of the reins. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo waved back to their family and friends as they ascended up towards the clouds, and from there, on to Gaoling.<p>

Or what was left of it.

The phone, however, continued to ring non-stop, and Tenzin had to field a number of questions from all manner of concerned individuals. Even retired from political office in Republic City, he still had a whole nation looking to him for guidance, and was considered a world leader in his own right.

There was a brief pause as a question was asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, that's right Mister President."

Another pause.

"Yes, the Avatar is in route as we speak."

Another pause.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

Another pause, longer this time. Idly Tenzin rolled his eyes at some of the Presidents more... politically correct remarks. Had he used to talk like this? Going on and on for hours without saying anything at all? He certainly hoped not. Eventually, he politely interrupted.

"I'm sorry to cut you off Mister President, but it's getting late. I should get going as well. If you need anything, just contact my brother Bumi."

An affirmation, muffled by the phone lines, and a polite farewell.

"Good-bye."

He hung up the phone, none-too-surprised to see Otaku already there. The young man had stepped up in a big way to provide guidance for the younger generation of airbenders, and was providing something of a bridge between the different aspects of its culture, having been a part of each in his short life.

"Heading to join the Avatar in Gaoling?"

"Soon as I can call my brother," Tenzin replied, already dialing the next number. "Then I'll be travelling with Miss Sato. You'll take care of everything here?"

"Of course sir. And soon as Bumi gets back I'll fill him in on everything relevant. He'll take charge once he arrives."

A marked change from when the air acolytes would almost completely ignore his brother, Tenzin thought with some mild amusement. How quickly people forgot Avatar Aang had only one airbending son in the past three years. More than one who'd personally met Aang had declared the fun-loving and energetic Bumi was more likely to be him than the stuffy and stoic Tenzin. And while he was not quite on the level of fighting skill as his younger brother, Bumi very much had the spirit of an Airbending Master. The younger generation looked up to him.

So, the two had reached an agreement. Air Temple Island would never be without at least one of them around to provide guidance and an anchoring point for wayward, wandering airbenders. With them scattered across the world at times, it helped to have somewhere to come home to.

And it allowed the other one the occasional opportunity to go out into the field themselves, and be a part of the world they were working so hard to make a better place. And in Bumi's case, cut loose and have fun. Tenzin certainly never did. That he'd admit to, in any case.

Managing to catch Bumi at his next destination, Tenzin filled him in briefly over the phone, then left the rest to Otaku as he took off for Future Industries.

This time, it was Tenzin's turn to go be a hero.

* * *

><p>It took Asami the better part of a day to finish organizing the venture, having her people load food, medicine, equipment, and virtually anything else she could think of onto one of their largest airships and prep it for a flight to Goaling.<p>

"Stack the crates in the back and secure them tightly, we don't want things shifting mid-flight!" she barked out to a panicked new worker, ushering him along. "Make sure we're refueled and ready to go!"

"Wheels up in thirty!" one of her foreman's called out.

Asami nodded at the time, making mental note of it, and turned back to her clipboard in hand.

When she'd gone through the inventory to her warehouses looking for useful items, she'd been a little alarmed at how many weapons she found on the manifests. Idly, she flipped through another clipboard to double-check her findings. Mecha-tanks, high speed aircraft, shock gloves, electrified kali sticks, mecha-suits, armed hummingbirds. Even after she'd taken over the company from her father they'd still made a lot of weapons. Weapons used exclusively by the United Republic, it was true, but weapons all the same.

_Was this really the legacy they had wanted for Future Industries?_ she wondered. They'd started out by making and selling cars. Getting people place, easing transportation. Now their name was practically synonymous with war machines.

"We really need to get back to our roots," she muttered, signing another clipboard and passing it to a worker.

Fortunately they still had a number of older mecha tanks that had been disarmed of weaponry over the years, they could still be useful in heavy lifting. And Future Industries also did a lot of business trading with Cabbage Corp, which tended to focus on agriculture and home appliances. They had full-sized crates of non-perishable food ready to go in virtually no time. Ditto for barrels of fresh, drinkable water to go with them. Ideally they could have used some tents as well, but Asami couldn't find any in their inventory. She resolved to change that first chance she got.

Tenzin had already arrived and boarded the airship. Asami was just going over final flight checks when a pair of young men came strolling over towards her.

"Asami!"

She smiled at the sight of the first one, recognizing Mako easily enough. Seems he'd been doing good for himself. But her smile faded slightly as she spotted the other young man strolling at his side, a raven-haired pretty boy with unpleasantly pale skin and an even more unpleasant look on his face. Tahno, former Captain of the Wolf-Bats and a waterbender of some renown. After his bending had been restored by Korra, he'd promised to turn over a new leaf, but Asami had yet to see him uphold that promise. He'd vanished from the public eye for the most part over the years, only to pop up unexpectedly at Zhu Li's wedding.

She could admit he knew his way around a musical instrument, but that still didn't earn him any points for cheating against the Fire Ferrets back in the day.

What could have put these two in the same room without going for each other's jugular, Asami couldn't even guess.

"What's he doing here?" asked Asami, glancing over at Tahno.

"He's my partner," Mako explained. "Just joined the force to make ends meet and so Beifong assigned him to me. I was showing the rookie the ropes when the call came in."

"And I said I wanted to come along to help out," Tahno said. "I owe the Avatar."

"Republic City is giving us leave to take care of the crisis... if you can give us a ride, that is," Mako explained.

Asami pondered that, glancing between the two young men, pondering her options. It would be nice to have Mako along, but Tahno she didn't know nearly as well. Still, it wasn't sound business to refuse service because of personal dislike, especially to the Republic City Police Department. She honestly couldn't think of a reason to reject him, though there was a nagging feeling that this was wrong...

"Wheel's up in five minutes! Miss Sato?"

"Coming!" she yelled over her shoulder, not looking away from the two detectives.

And they in turn kept watching her, waiting for her answer. Seems she'd run out of time to make one, so she just listened to her gut and took a chance.

"Alright, you're in, let's get going. Mako, can you take the wheel? Pretty boy, let's go fire up the engines!"

Tahno mouthed 'pretty boy?' to Mako as he followed the Sato heiress down to the engine room. For his part, Mako smirked. Tahno wasn't exactly his best friend now but he was showing a lot more maturity than the bully who'd cheated his way to victory during the Pro Bending Finals. Time would tell if he'd make a good cop or not.

_Everyone had the potential to turn over a new leaf_, he decided.

* * *

><p>Oogi and his passengers travelled all through the night and into the next day, making good time. The weather was preternaturally clear, as if the skies had been wiped clean by the Comet's passing, all the clouds burned off and dissipated. It made for very clear flying as they travelled southeast, over land and sea, towards their destination.<p>

By the time they arrived, Korra could see the devastation starting to show up all across the landscape. Huge furrows in the ground that hadn't been there, cracks and crevices radiating outward from the impact. Minor things this far out, but if they continued to get worse... Gaoling may well have been utterly wiped off the map.

"It's unreal," she whispered, mostly to herself.

A shadow flitted overhead, momentarily obscuring the sunlight as Korra glanced up curiously. The others did as well. Korra spotted it again in a moment, a triangular shape high up in the sky. Shielding her face, she tried to make out what it was, but the light was in her eyes.

"Up there! What's that?"

"Is it a bird?" guessed Ikki.

"Maybe it's a plane!" exclaimed Meelo.

Jinora, however, recognized the shape and smiled. "No, it's just Kai. Kai!" she called out, waving him down. Kai intercepted them mid-flight, managing a graceful landing in the very middle of Oogi's saddle amongst the Avatar and the children of Tenzin.

"Hey kiddo, glad to see you again," Korra said, sweeping him into half a hug, half a headlock. "Boy you're getting big, you sure you're sticking to the vegetarian diet?"

"Mostly," he replied with a grin, wriggling out of her grasp. "We're glad to have you here, Korra. Things are a mess down there."

"All the more reason to get started. Which village is closest?"

Kai provided directions, and within an hour Oogi was landing on the outskirts of the largest and closest village to Gaoling, a farming community that provided a great deal of wheat and rice for the region. A representative of the village came forward, likely the mayor or one of his aides. He was a tanned fellow with a scraggly little beard and a disheveled head of hair, wearing the usual Earth Kingdom greens.

"Avatar Korra! Thank goodness you've come. We're so thankful for your assistance." The words seemed rehearsed, but heartfelt all the same. Korra bowed politely.

"We're just glad we can come and help. Where's the most damage?"

"Koooooooorrraaaah!"

The cry caught all of their attention, as a second sky bison came descending down to the ground beside Oogi, dislodging its occupants. A dark-haired male in a brown suit and an air nomad woman in a skintight flight uniform came running over to meet them.

Bolin and Opal.

"Hey guys! Glad you could join us," Korra said, sweeping up Opal and Bolin into a hug, one arm for each. They returned it gratefully. "I guess you heard?"

"And we're here to help," Opal said, gesturing behind her. More passengers hopped down from the sky bison, as Wing and Wei join them. The two metalbender twins looked ready to take on an army.

"Mom and dad stayed behind to sort out more troubles in Zaofu, but we're here to do what we can," Wei said.

"Anything for our little sister and her _boy_friend," Wing teased, making both Bolin and Opal blush.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Korra said. "Looks like we can use all the help we can get."

Grateful for the assistance, the village representative welcomed them into the city, apologizing for the lack of fanfare. "We are of course most deeply honored to receive the Avatar and her friends," he said. "But we had no time or resources to..."

"Its fine," Korra insisted. "We're here to help so let's just get to it. No sense in standing on ceremony."

"The Avatar is most wise and humble," he replied, and though his words sounded rehearsed, his tone was still one of profound gratefulness. "The farms in the outer regions are the worst off, lots of buildings collapsed under their own weight. Some of the cities walls were cracked as well, but the inner streets weathered the impact pretty well. The real trouble is the refugee camp."

"Where's that?"

He guided her along, past the mayor's office, which she noted was being converted into a makeshift hotel as well, and to the middle of the town. As they strolled past, Korra spotted a number of homeless people lining the streets, some hiding in the shadows of buildings, others somewhat openly begging on the street corners.

"Are all these people... refugees?" Korra asked the representative. _There were so many of them_.

"It's not just refugees from Gaoling," he explained. "Ever since the Earth Empire broke apart the new Ministers have been trying to put everything back where it was before the Fall of the Earth Queen. The people were set free to return home, but they're working to re-distribute the wealth and resources Kuvira's men stole from the citizens. Some places have a higher priority of it, I guess."

That sounded horrible, but Korra knew enough about politics and logistics by now to know it couldn't have been easy for the new government set up by King Wu and the other world leaders. The Ministers were doing their best in an impossible situation, and she (and the people of the Earth Kingdom) had to try and be patient with them.

Rather than worry about their leaders, Korra focused on the people.

By now they'd arrived.

Specifically, a park in the middle of the town which must have at one time been beautiful. But its beauty had been long since damaged by the myriad lean-tos and dirty tents covering the grass, the people huddled for warmth together in blankets around the trees. The fountain in the middle must have been a true wonder of marble, all graceful flowing lines, but the angelic figure there was now cracked and chipped, and the area around her dry as a desert bone. Refugees watched from their sitting places, eyes dull, clothes ragged. Some of them looked like they'd been here a long time, even longer than the recent devastation of Sozin's comet would allow for. There wasn't a single spirit to be found here, a sure sign the area was filled with dark emotions and unpleasant thoughts.

"People just... sleep here?" asked an aghast Korra. "Out in the open?"

"Some of the Earthbenders can make temporary shelters," the village representative said, indicating the stone lean-to's and tents. "But none of them know construction to make anything bigger or sturdier."

"But what about food? Water?"

"Adequate toilet facilities!" exclaimed Meelo.

"I'm sorry. Right now they're lucky to have the clothes on their back. Freedom is fine and dandy but it doesn't fill your belly. You only come to Kuviraville when you've got no where else to go."

"Kuviraville?" asked Bolin.

"That's what they're calling this place. Kuviraville," he explained sadly.

Korra grimaced. That wasn't the sort of legacy Kuvira would have wanted. Nor was it even one she'd deserved. However power mad and despotic she'd become in the end, she'd started out with the best of intentions for the people of the Earth Kingdom.

"We'll do everything we can to help," she declared solemnly. "What's needed most?"

Glancing up at the sky, starting to darken as the sun set on the horizon, "Well it's getting late. We'll need to have some shelters set up for the night. I'd ask you help us find some firewood too, but there isn't any available. The forest to the north is ash... and then ther-"

He was interrupted as Bolin dug in his heels and lifted up his arms, creating a great swell in the middle of Kuviraville. The edges fanned out like a cauldron as the middle was lit by flaming hot magma, which cast an eerie reddish glow over the entire refugee camp.

"Funny thing is... if you get it hot enough... you can even burn rock," the green-eyed man said with a wide grin.

An expression quickly mirrored by all the others present. The village representative looked almost beside himself with awe, scarcely able to speak. Korra took his shoulder and lightened his burden.

"Bolin can set up a few more of those around the camp to keep things warm around here, and we might be able to scrounge up a few hot coals to provide light. Just be careful nobody stumbles in. What's next?"

* * *

><p>Wind howled against the glass, but inside the airship was pleasantly warm. Even so, Asami felt a chill. The reports had kept trickling in ever since they'd taken flight, and nothing they said about the situation in Gaoling was good.<p>

_Korra..._

A footfall alerted her to the fact she wasn't alone, but she kept gazing out the window, using the transparent reflection to make out Mako's visage as he stepped up beside her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Afraid not, I just keep running over numbers and logistics... yet now that I'm up, I can't really get into it... it's maddening."

"I do the same sometimes with cases I'm working on," he conceded. "Just when I'm about to fall asleep I remember a fact that could be useful. I get up to write it down, then get nowhere... and can't fall back asleep."

"We work too hard," she decided. "I'm going to need another vacation after all this."

He stepped up beside her, peering out the window as the ground rolled past underneath them, so far away and so small it was like they were peering down at it all from high up in the heavens.

"So... how did your trip to the Spirit World go?" Mako asked.

"It was... nice," Asami said. "Too short though."

"You and Korra didn't get enough time together?"

"Guess we'll have to do better next time," she replied, already thinking over potential spots. Her mention of the plural didn't go unnoticed by Mako either. It only confirmed a suspicion he'd had growing in his mind ever since the two had decided to go on a trip to the Spirit World together.

"You two are getting close," he said.

"We are. It feels good to have her back, ya know?"

"I'm happy for the two of you, really."

This time she did catch his meaning, and smiled bemusedly. "Mako, it's not like that."

"It's not?"

"No! I mean, I'd like it to be, I guess I just... why am I telling you this?"

"I hope because we're friends," Mako replied honestly. "Asami, you know I've always got your back, right?"

"Yes but you're terrible at close relationships."

"Ouch," he winced in mock pain. "... that's harsh. True, but harsh."

She smiled at his antics. "You're a true friend, Mako... so is Korra... I... don't know what we are."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said. "You two just need some time."

"If we ever manage to get any," she grumbled. "Seems like we're always busy."

"Yeah but the two you are always busy _together_," Mako pointed out. "Korra and me, we never worked out because we kept drifting apart. You and I kinda had the same problem. But you two are drifting _together_."

An odd metaphor but she had to concede he was probably on point. Even before they'd started getting closer, Asami and Korra had spent a lot of time together. Maybe that was why their relationship, whatever it was, was working more smoothly than either girls attempts to date the handsome firebender.

"Thanks, Mako," she said gratefully. "I think that actually helped."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep," Mako insisted. "You'll be no use to Korra dead on your feet."

Asami sighed, but conceded he had a point. "Alright." She stepped down from the window and turned . Remembering something made her pause in the doorway and turn back to Mako. "Oh, Mako? I know you're already super busy, but I've decided to start up a new project, and I'm going to need someone who knows how to bend lightning to help me with it. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, what're you planning to do?"

"Oh nothing major," she replied with a saucy smirk. "Just change the world."

* * *

><p>They worked into the early evening, took a brief rest through the night, and were up again early. There was a lot to get done and many people in need.<p>

Korra spent most of the morning working to secure fresh water, unplugging damage at the local dam that was impeding the flow of the river. Ikki and Meelo were helping forage for firewood in the more distant regions which still were forested, and Jinora was supervising them.

Bolin was helping put up new houses, earthbending the ground into the walls and roofs with a practiced hand and a firm stance. His technique was greatly honed, he made very careful attention to detail to ensure the new walls and roof could support one another long-term, rather than just throwing up a bunch of rocks and calling it a day.

"Impressive work," Korra said. If she'd tried the same thing she wouldn't have been nearly as successful. Her skill lay in fighting with the elements, using them for construction wasn't her forte.

"Baatar Senior's been teaching me," Bolin replied proudly. "I gotta say, it's a whole new kind of rewarding to be helping people like this. Just to see the happy smiles on their happy faces."

Opal patted his shoulder, obviously proud of her Bolin, and he grinned like a loon. Korra was almost envious of his child-like ability to see the good in anything.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Korra.

"Its raw materials I mostly need at this point," Bolin said, rubbing a hand along his chin thoughtfully. "I can't build too much in one place or the ground becomes unstable. Ooh, I know, can you go all glowy and maybe bring down some boulders from the hills over there? And Opal, can you help keep people from getting squashed while she does it?"

Korra and Opal both laughed at his simplistic instructions.

"Consider it done," Korra said.

"On it," added Opal. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as she followed behind the Avatar. With her enhanced earthbending in the Avatar State, moving rocks became a piece of cake. And while not many were dumb enough to get in the way of an avalanche, Opal still kept watch from above to ensure she could warn away anyone who was.

Together, they had a number of giant rocks ready to be broken up, carved, hollowed out and rebuilt into homes within an hour. Bolin was going to be busy. Wing and Wei were helping with the finer reinforcement of his new buildings, metalbending some supports into place. Between the three of them, they had homes ready for everyone in only a day. It was cramped and it wasn't luxurious, but it was four walls and a roof for people who'd been without such for nearly a week. No one was complaining.

Some were even cheering.

* * *

><p>After a day or two, they'd done just about all they could for the people of the village. Even the Avatar and her companions couldn't magically fix all of their problems overnight. But they'd given them a fighting chance, and that was all they could ask for. Korra had been practically swamped in flowers and thanks before she'd been allowed to slip away quietly. The others were also appreciated, but not to as great an extent.<p>

The second and third villages they visited were in slightly better repair, but still were strained by the flow of refugees. Korra and her companions did all they could to ease their burdens before moving on.

The fourth village, however, had been stricken by an awful plague.

Possibly spread by rats or insects fleeing the remains of Gaoling, people had begun to succumb to the illness within days of leaving the devastation, some of them healthy right up until they collapsed in the streets, others showing tell-tale signs much more readily. With so many ill their workforce was cut in half, so they eagerly welcomed to the help of the Avatar and her friends.

"We will do anything we can to help," Korra solemnly promised the people.

She went to work healing with her waterbending, a technique she'd learned from Katara, arguably the best healer in the entire world. Jinora went with Oogi to quarantine the town and warn away potential visitors, ensuring the infection wouldn't spread. Ikki and Meelo aided by searching out rare herbs in the surrounding landscape, under the watchful eye of Opal. Kai assisted with some rebuilding, augmenting the depleted workforce.

Kai, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention during a critical moment, and the scaffolding he'd been working on broke under the strain. It fell on his leg despite his attempt to dodge aside, knocking him to the ground. The sickening crack that followed left no doubt he'd been badly hurt.

Moving like lightning, Korra airbended the framework off of the young man, examining his leg. He clutched at his ankle, feeling a hot pain shoot through his leg as he tried to flex his foot. It might have been broken.

"Take him to the healer," one of the workers instructed, pointing out a makeshift hospital a few blocks down. "Third building down, can't miss it."

Korra nodded, easily lifting up the young man in her arms to carry, though she grimaced as she realized he'd grown a lot of heavier as well as taller in the past few years. Thankfully, it was only a short distance away. She stumbled into the building indicated and gratefully set Kai down on an open cot. The young airbender winced as her hands came to rest on either side of his swollen ankle, coating it in a thin layer of water. Water which began to glow with a bright spiritual light, shining sapphire as healing energy was poured into it.

"Ahhhh... that's a relief," he said, the throbbing pain dying down to a dull ache. "Thanks Korra..."

"You're welcome. That should set the bones. Even so, best keep off that foot for a while... wait here, I'm going to go get the healer," Korra said as she rose back to her feet. While she prided herself on her healing abilities, a second look from a professional couldn't hurt.

Other cots nearby were lining the walls, numerous patients inhabiting them. Some were ill with the disease, others had been injured in the ensuing chaos of the comet hitting. Broken limbs and bruised bodies lined every wall, making Korra wince with sympathy at their pain.

"Where's the healer? I'm told he was here?" she called out.

"In the back!" called out a voice. Male, young, not terribly distinct.

Parting the curtain leading to another room, Korra stepped into the back, instantly spotting a young man who must have been the healer who'd spoken.

Unlike the rest of the villagers, his skin was abnormally pale, and hair was a shocking shade of white. It sharply contrasted with the rest of the black-haired and dark-skinned tones of his neighbors. He looked up when Korra entered, giving a good look at his features. Soft cheeks, small chin, delicate nose, he looked almost feminine enough to be called pretty. He couldn't have been much older than Korra had been when she'd first gone running away to visit Republic City.

Most memorable of all were his eyes. Red as autumn leaves and clear as a sunset. He dressed in a pair of beige robes trimmed in red that marked his profession, and was currently treating one of his patients, an elderly man with severe skin lesions on one of his arms.

"Can you help hold his other shoulder down for me?" he asked politely.

Nodding, Korra did just that, kneeling down beside the old man and tightly gripping his arm at the shoulder and elbow, locking him into place.

"Now whatever you do, please hold him tightly. I'm sorry, friend," he addressed his patient, rubbing his hands together. "This _is_ going to hurt."

Well aware of how much the body could react instinctively when in pain, Korra tightened her grip, expecting the healer to pull out a bandage or some water. Instead, to her curiosity, she watched as he rubbed his hands together then brought them apart and filled them with small dancing flames, no larger than a candle light.

_He's a firebender_? she thought.

Korra couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she dared not even move as the healer brought his hands on either side of the wound. The patient screamed, but the healer held him tight, and so did Korra, trusting he knew what he was doing. After a few tense seconds, the patient slumped to the ground, and the healer removed his hands.

The wound was healed. There wasn't a sign of infection, not even an angry scar, as Korra half-expected there to be.

"Wow... I... I've never seen healing like that. I never even knew firebending could be used to heal like that." She belatedly realized she was still holding the patient's arm down in a vice-like grip and let go, helping to straighten out his covers and let him rest.

The pale man smiled. "It's a rare gift," he admitted humbly. "But it's rarer still the person who tries to cultivate it. I'm afraid most firebenders generally only care for the power the ability brings."

_Sad but true_, Korra reflected. "But there's plenty who use that power for good," she thought. Mako prominently sprang to the forefront of her mind as someone just like that, but there were others as well.

The healer smiled a wan smile. "I suppose. It's still easier to destroy than it is to heal. But it's so much more rewarding to heal."

She nodded, feeling exactly the same way. "So I'm coming to find out... oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude," she said. "I'm Korra."

"Temuji," he said, placing his hands together and bowing. "It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

><p>Taking a break from the rigors of fixing up the villages, Bolin and the Beifong family had made a detour between the next set of villages, angling Juicy through the air eastwards towards what was left of Gaoling. Since the Beifong line had originated there, and been a prominent part of the region even after Toph and her family had re-located, they felt a connection to the place. It was their point of origin in many ways. They'd even had distant family in the region, cousins twice removed or something equally ridiculous. Suyin had the whole family tree on a scroll back in Zaofu. Now, they'd never get a chance to meet any of them.<p>

The whole area was smashed flat, a great crater in the earth extending for miles in almost every direction. At its deepest, it was nearly a thousand feet into the ground. Juicy landed near the farthest edge, disgorging occupants as the sky bison settled down for a brief respite, panting for breath.

Bolin, Opal, Wing and Wei stepped up to the very edge of the crater, the very center of all the destruction in the region. Most beyond this point was broken, it was true, but could be repaired by time and hard work. But what lay within the perimeter was likely lost forever. The entire area was dead. Howling winds swept across the landscape, blowing fine ash on the breeze as the four of them watched sadly.

"I can't believe this," Opal said, gazing forlornly at the devastation. All those people, their lives snuffed out in an instant. It was horrible.

"We should get going," Wing said. Wei nodded, and together they escorted Opal, pausing only briefly when Bolin seemed to linger by the edge of the crater.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit," Bolin replied. "Something I want to do first."

Puzzled, Opal and her brothers exchanged a shrug, then she snapped the reins and Juicy took to the air, heading back to the village where Korra was. They'd be spending the night there.

Bolin would be joining them, but first he slid down the crater towards the devastation, meandering his way over broken rocks and amidst collapsed buildings. When Sozin's Comet had hit, it had with such force and such heat it had turned the ground into sand from the impact, then glass from the flames. Fragments of it crumbled under his feet as he hopped over some debris. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

"Aha... there you are..." he said with a gleeful grin. Thrusting out his hands, he pushed the remaining rocks out of the way and reached in for his prize, wrapping it up in a dark green cloth as soon as he had it.

"Perfect. She's going to just love you," Bolin said, slipping the object into his pack and earthbending his way back up out of the crater. He had to get back to the village before dark, and he had a long way to go.

* * *

><p>They didn't quite finish up everyone, but between Korra and Temuji, they healed those they could, and made comfortable those they couldn't fully fix. In the morning they'd make another run through, and between the two of them they should have been able to get everyone back on their feet. She was still amazed to find a firebender who could use his skills for healing.<p>

"I wish I'd known this was possible. I only ever learned how to heal using waterbending... Katara taught me."

"Also not a common gift," he replied humbly. "And one you seem to make good use of, Avatar Korra."

She smiled at his praise.

"I wish my own power was as easy to control. A single lapse in concentration and I do more harm than good. And ever since the comet hit my powers have only gotten stronger. Like I'm being fueled by some incredible power. To be honest it's a little scary sometimes. I don't know if I can handle it all."

"Well if anyone _can_ handle it, it's gotta be someone like you," Korra said.

He gave a tiny smile at that. "That means a lot, coming from you. Thank you, Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra, please."

"Korra."

The two of them had stepped out of the healer's hut and were making their way down to the village well for some more water, both for healing and drinking purposes. As they did, they watched with some amusement as Pabu went skitting past, followed closely by Pokey. The two of them must have been playing. Jinora and Ikki went by next, speeding past on air scooters, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"Hi Korra! Bye Korra!" Ikki said, almost too fast to follow as she zipped past.

"Your little sisters?" Temuji asked.

"Practically," she replied. "We grew up together, plus I'm kinda their grandfather..." she said. Temuji laughed softly at that.

"What about you? Any family?"

His good mood almost instantly evaporated like dew in the morning sun. "Just one now... in fact... Fumiko!"

"Right here, bro!"

Korra turned, watching as girl not much older than Jinora came cartwheeling down the path towards them, coming to a deliberate halt in front of them with her legs propped up above her head and her upper body resting on the ground. Her head lay propped up on her arms as she smiled up at them.

Unlike Temuji, this was definitely an Earth Kingdom girl, her skin was tan, though not dark, from exposure to the sun's rays, and her dark green eyes were wide and slightly slanted, her nose more of a cute little stub. Her dark hair was done up in a pair of adorable pigtails to either side of her head, and the tips had been dyed a bright fuschia color. She was dressed simply, a sleeveless tunic of a dark mustard color and a pair of leather breeches on her toned legs. She went barefoot.

"Hello!" she said with a cheerful little wave with her surprisingly dainty foot.

"Uhm... hello there... Fumiko, was it? It's nice to meet you."

"Just Miko to my friends. Super nice to meet you as well. You must be Avatar Korra!" the cheerful girl said, drawing her feet forward and planting them on the ground, then effortlessly lifting up her upper body until she was standing. Then, greatly daring, latched her arms around Korra in a tight hug. For her part, the older girl stood rock still, uncertain how to respond to such unbridled affection.

Fortunately, Temuji seemed to, and gently tugged back on Fumiko's collar. "Down, Miko. Give the Avatar some personal space."

"Oh its fine, I don't mind," Korra protested, not wishing to seem like a stick in the mud. Neither seemed to take offense, and indeed, Fumiko was already back to performing a flawless leg lift and lock, tucking her ankle behind her neck. She seemed quite unable to stand still for a great length of time.

"Wow, you're really good... are you an acrobat?" Korra asked.

"Not professionally, maybe, but she can out-perform any circus performer in the world," Temuji said, proud of his little sister.

"I just love to move!" Fumiko replied, tilting her head as she studied the Avatar with her quizzical gaze.

"Miko, can you help us take some water back to the hospital?" asked Temuji. "We're going to need more than we thought."

"Sure thing bro," she picked up a nearby water pail, twirling it end over end, and dropped it down into the well, making sure to catch the rope attached to it before it was lost forever.

Korra smiled at her antics, amused. They had a great dynamic, Temuji and Fumiko, though Korra hadn't missed his remark about 'only one now' and took his meaning well. They were orphans, or so it seemed. Temuji must have raised up Fumiko the same way Mako did for Bolin. He truly was a noble individual.

She paused, lifting her head as a curious buzzing sound hit her ears. Glancing up, she saw a great shadow eclipse the town as a huge airship flew overhead. Recognizing Future Industries logo on the side, it could only have meant one thing.

"Asami made it," she said. "I'd better go meet with her."

"We'll take care of things here," Temuji promised. Fumiko, crouched on the well's rim, flashed a thumbs up.

"I'll catch you both later!" Korra promised, taking off.

Brother and sister exchanged a look, watching her go.

* * *

><p>By the time she'd arrived, Asami had landed the air ship in an open field behind the town. Despite lacking a formal landing pad, the descent had gone smooth as silk. As expected from one of the best pilots in the world.<p>

The ramp descended, admitting Asami, Tenzin, Mako, and Tahno, all of which Korra was pleased to see. She rushed forward to give everyone a hug before they all broke apart to get to work or see the others. Tenzin went to check on Kai after hearing about his injury, and Mako wanted to see how Bolin was doing.

Which slowly boiled down to just Asami and Korra standing along on the ramp, not quite meeting each other's gaze and talking at each other rather than to each other.

"Sorry we're late," Asami said. "Took us a while to catch up with all the supplies weighing us down. We had to recalculate for wind-shear..."

"It's fine!" Korra hastened to say. "Everyone here is going to be so grateful for all this charity."

"Well it's also a huge tax write-off," Asami said, pretending to be mercenary about her kindness. "And good publicity for Future Industries."

"Well, we're glad you're here," the water tribe girl said. Then, lifting her gaze to finally meet Asami's, added, "_I'm_ glad you're here too."

Asami and Korra shared a smile and a long gaze before Tahno stepped between them, carrying a heavy crate over his shoulder. Realizing there was still much to do, the two women went to go help.

* * *

><p>Hours of back-breaking labor later, and the village was looking leagues better than it had been. Where before there had been nothing but cold rocks and empty bellies, now there was warmth, light, and even a bit of good cheer. True, some of the refugees were getting a little tipsy on cactus juice, but overall it was nothing serious. Korra and the others were bunking down for the night in the Future Industries Airship. Most of them were sleeping like babies.<p>

Even Korra was feeling rested despite her exertions. Being busy all day and night had actually made her sleep better than usual, and for a shorter period of time. She was up even before the sun was, and decided to take a relaxing walk while she had some time to herself. Get a drink from the village well while the getting was good. Korra was just returning from her walk when a scream cut through the air. A man's cry of terror.

Sprinting across the broken streets, Korra turned right at Kuviraville and skidded to a halt in front of the mayor's home where she and her friends were staying. Wasting no time she kicked down the door, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight in front of her.

It was Wing (or was it Wei? No, it was definitely Wing), kneeling on the ground in front of some horrible dark figure, who had latched onto the young man's face and chest with gloved hands. Korra had made it just as the shadowy silhouette released Wing, dropping him to the ground. All the life looked like it had been drained right out of his body. His slick dark hair had brittle and gray, his smooth skin was heavily lined and wrinkled. He looked like he'd aged a century in the span of a minute. Wing's lips were parted in a silent scream he couldn't quite voice.

Korra could only look on in horror... then looked up as she realized the attacker was still here. And though she had no way of knowing it at the time, it was the same individual who had been in Nanjing a short while ago, raising the dead. The horrible masked _thing_ with a hooked beak and glass eyes lit by inner fire.

The figure tilted its head as it regarded the Avatar, body tensing... then abruptly swooped forward, arms back and sleeves billowing like a pair of great wings as it rushed right past the stunned Korra, leaping up onto a nearby rooftop and speeding towards the far end of town.

Startled but determined to give chase, Korra sprinted after it, nearly running right into Mako.

"What's going on?! Who was that?!"

"No time to explain, follow me!"

They used firebending to propel themselves up onto the roof after the masked attacker. They caught up in minutes, but she signaled for him to go left while she angled right, hoping to catch the masked figure between them. Mako followed her lead, breaking off and circling around, and she kept up the pursuit as she fired off a volley of air bursts. The masked figure dodged with frightening flexibility, effortlessly leaping down from a rooftop and slipping into a nearby back alley.

Korra went in, filling her hands with flame to light up the alley... and caught sight of Mako at the other end, doing the same thing. Between them... was nothing. Their quarry had just vanished. The walls of the alley were without doors, the only way out was straight up, and there was no one there. It was as if the very earth had swallowed them up.

"Who or _what_ was that?" asked Mako, clenching his fists and extinguishing his flames.

"I don't know," Korra replied truthfully. "But whoever it was, I don't think they were trying to make friends..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors <span>****Notes:  
><span>**Please review if enjoyed.

Special thanks goes to MasterGhandalf, whose 'Azula Trilogy' inspired numerous elements found here, not the least of which that firebending can be used to heal.

Kuviravilles were inspired by the Hoovervilles of the Great Depression Era, which is roughly the timeframe I imagine the Avatar-verse is in right about now.

In an ideal world, I'd have Temuji voiced by Jerry Jewell, and Fumiko by Tania Gunadi. And I guess the village representative by Tom Kenny.


End file.
